Latin name of the genus of the plant claimed: Malus. 
Latin name of the species of the plant claimed: Malus domesticus. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Brakxe2x80x99.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel apple tree.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
A known variety of an apple plant is Malus domesticus. A variety of Malus domesticus is called xe2x80x98Fujixe2x80x99.
A vegetatively propagated for variety of Malus domesticus is designated as xe2x80x98Brakxe2x80x99. The variety has been bred by a branch mutation of the variety xe2x80x98Fujixe2x80x99 by selection such that the variety xe2x80x98Brakxe2x80x99 exhibits necessary distinguishability, homogeneity, uniformity, and stability.